RosarioVampire: Sensual Confessions
by Des Morse Morde
Summary: Tsukune relates to the reader somethings they may not have known about the more private aspects of his relationship with Moka. Set many about thirty years into Moka and Tsukune's marriage. Mostly refers to them in their youth,right after they're married.


I don't know what possessed me to write this story. I myself bear a number of unique qualities which enable me to understand the topics touched upon in the following text, but I don't know what purpose I have in touching upon the nature of human (and err… vampire sexuality), but I guess the topic got into my head and wouldn't leave, so here's my take on the would be physical intimacy between Moka and Tsukune. **One Last thing, this is written from Tsukune's point of view, so when I write in the first person, I am not referring to myself, **_**Tsukune**_** is referring to **_**himself.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim the rights to any of the characters in this story and acknowledge that they are the property of their owner Ikeda Akihisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, and Tsukune was dragging his pen quickly across his notebook, recording his thoughts as he did every so often.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha. I can still remember my wedding night quite clearly, it was both the most exciting, and most terrifying night of my life. As if there was not stress enough in knowing that I would soon lose my virginity, I had to offer it up to a beauty far beyond my… Well let's just say that the appearance of my newly betrothed wife was more than someone of my experience would be easily equipped to handle. I thought my biggest problem was that my task would be to satisfy the needs of a woman whose beauty was so unsettling that the thought of taking her as a lover was enough to buckle my knees, but, naturally, I had no idea what was in store. Perhaps I've jumped ahead a bit? I suppose it's the least I could do to clarify some points of my past.

There is certainly a lot to be said for my life, which has been irregular since the age of fifteen. When I took my high school entrance exams, I failed each of them miserably. To this day I'm not sure how it happened, I was an average student; while I was certainly nothing exceptional, it had never been a struggle to maintain a C average. At first, the news was devastating. My parents mopped around for weeks when my results arrived. They had become utterly convinced that I was doomed to be a failure at age fifteen, but a peculiar turn of events saved me.

My father found an application form for a peculiar private academy, one which was willing to take me despite my atrocious test scores. The first thing I asked myself was, "What's the catch?" It seemed that there was no reason not to apply, if only I had known. The private school, Yokai Academy, turned out to be nothing less than a school for all variety of monsters.

Before I realized just how grim the outlook for my future would be, I was greeted by a most comforting omen. The first person I met when I arrived at the school would one day be my wife and lover, Ms. Akashiya Moka. The first thing I learned about her was also the last thing I was willing to believe. She was a vampire. At the time I had no way of knowing, but this dark angel would be my companion through the most dangerous time of my life.

As I said, my wedding night was terrifying, but not because the woman with whom I would share my bed was so vividly beautiful, but because of them the terrifying essence I would discover she brought to the bedroom. Moka had always been the sweetest, most innocent, and also, sometimes most naïve girl I had ever met. Every trait about her character was unimaginably cute and desirable, but her vampric nature would most definitely find a way to shine through.

Through the course of my marriage, I have lain with both sides of Moka. I have cradled, rubbed, tasted, and entered her in all ways, with all personas, but only experience would lead me to believe that the darker inner Moka was the one who took a more gentle approach toward sex.

I would like to recount, as best I can, the night during which I first took this innocent young woman as my lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do." A mixture of fear, tears, and joy swam in her eyes. Moka awaited the final words of the ceremony, the final words which would make her Mrs. Moka Aono. At last the long awaited phrase sang out, sounding both clear and true. Outward crept the voice of the exorcist, who had done splendidly acting as a priest, binding them together as one soul, one love, one life. "You may now kiss the bride." Tsukune and Moka drew close, both overwhelmed by the explosive beating of their hearts. At long last, their lips met, not as boyfriend and girlfriend, not as fiancés, but as husband and wife. The two had shared dozens, hundreds, even thousands of kisses, but never before had the passion taken such absolute hold. Neither could turn back now, and neither wanted to, each one loved the other, and each one could have lived the rest of their life in the atmosphere that was their first married kiss.

Both shared a single, simultaneous thought. "I'll love you forever, and my soul is yours to keep."

-------------------------------

After hours of merry celebration, day finally made accommodations for the night. The moment both Moka and Tsukune had been fearing and yearning for was fast approaching. The pair spent the entirety of their evening joined as one; sometimes they were one at the waist, sometime at the hands, sometimes at the arm, but perhaps most often at the lips. Long before either got their fill of the other, the two found themselves at their shared home, where they would be able to consume as much of one another as their lust could permit. It was a humble apartment, but an ideal setting for the newly joined couple to begin their life together.

Sexual instinct had briefly replaced conscious thought, and the two collapsed absentmindedly onto the bed adorning their room. She tapered his neck with butterfly kisses, lessening the intensity of her lips gentle caress each time, only to restore the intense passion that had been felt just moments before.

"Moka." Tsukune whispered in a low, secretive, and ecstatic tone. She had always kissed him with the greatest of passion, but the teasing of her lips on his skin, it instilled an unmatched, foreboding decadence which enveloped him completely.

He moved closer to her, taking his lips to the hem of her neck, pushing her chin upward, kissing her throat in a manner that only she could forgive him for, and nipping lightly at her skin as he paced himself slowly down her neck. His palette of kisses found a spot that stifled the slightest moan from the vampire's lips. He sucked deeply at the base of her neck, tantalizing the spot just above her collarbone. The vampire whimpered excitedly from underneath Tsukune, who mistook her light cry as one of pain.

Tsukune paused, but before he could inquire if he had gotten to rough, he found the situation take a sudden turn, as the lovely figure below him tossed him over, inflicting her own harsh abrasions into his skin. Something had shifted in her. She sounded almost apologetic as she whispered "I love you." before plunging her fangs into his skin.

The tiny afflictions of pain had become a welcome token of affection, but there was a certain harshness in her current bite. She withdrew her fangs quickly, not wanting the blood, but wanting Tsukune instead. She traced his features through his dress shirt, grinning deviously as her fingers cast the buttons apart at a lightening quick speed. Her kisses now seared lightly upon Tsukune's bare chest. Her forwardness had left Tsukune quite taken aback, but he gathered himself and did what he could to match her initiative.

--------------------------

Relying on instinct had gotten the two far. Each could now identify with the other merely on taste, but tensions rose as the sensations of their most intimate places began to weaken. Tsukune had grown familiar with her body. Every sensitive spot had been uncovered, each one identified by increasingly enthusiastic moans from Moka's lips. The final task approached. Tsukune could see it in her eyes. It was no longer a want, no longer a lustful desire, but now a physical need for him to consummate their union. The request was finally whispered in his ear. "Tsukune, you have my heart, now please, take my body as well."

Tsukune had been relieved that she had not been put off by his performance thus far, but he still feared that he would not be good enough for her. Such thoughts did not show in Moka, who merely repositioned herself on top and touched him a way he had never dared to dream she would.

Tsukune's worries became irrelevant, Moka seemed determined to have her fill one way or another. He could feel the amazing heat and pressure overtake him, and began to question just what his limit would be. No other experience in life could have prepared him. He could not describe it, it seemed as if their bodies had been made for one another.

It was all that he could muster to maintain as the sensual form of the vampire descended lower. He could feel it break. Moka Akashiya was a virgin no longer.

As their heart rates and breaking points became more and more stressed, the demeanor surrounding Moka twisted farther and farther from its original form. It seemed that she had lost the battle to her urges. She no longer tried to maintain her composure, and her cries turned to delighted screams which filled the room as she straddled him harder.

This was the first time Tsukune had seen her like this. In all the time he had spent with her over the past few years of his life, Tsukune had always found the presence of the inner Moka to be the most fearsome and unsettling. Now however he had to rethink his position. Her cries echoed louder, until finally she silenced herself. Writhing intensely, she threw herself down on him, tearing into any available flesh she could find. She impressed her fangs ravenously into his chest, biting him harshly and leaving many wounds bleeding freely. Animal instinct had settled in, and Moka had lost herself to her natural urges as a vampire. Control was no longer an option, all that existed was her, Tsukune, and the indescribable sensation she found herself experiencing.

Tsukune felt the need to pull apart, any more and the moment would have been doubtlessly cut short, but Moka would not permit it, and Moka was the one in control. She forced Tsukune down, clamping one final, fearsome bite into his neck, drinking his blood as she rode out her climax, and then collapsing onto Tsukune, panting heavily. The tension finally broke him, and Tsukune soon found his fear of intimacy being replaced by the wish to go through the motions one more time.

"I'm yours forever Tsukune." she whispered softly in his ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moments I've shared with Moka have been the happiest of my life, and also the most fearful. I was young and doubtful when Moka and I made love for the first time, and the painful impressions she left on my body did not make things any less frightening, but with time I've accepted Moka's masochistic manner of expressing love. It's dumbfounding really, I've lain with both sides of my love, and only the inner half has been able to show her intimacy without leaving me just the slightest bit bloody. I must confess, the tingle of the abuse has grown on me, and now I find it almost as enjoyable as Moka does, but I still enjoy an occasion of tenderness every now and again. Moka, both outer and inner, has always treated me with the tenderness I've desired, but sometimes she just losses control. I see the bite marks upon my skin as symbols of passion, and I wouldn't change a thing even if I could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukune closed the notebook, and rose from his seat. As he spun about, the image of his wife in a lovely white night gown greeted his eyes. They shared a hug, and she placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. "Ready for bed Tsukune?" she asked with a blush. That was one thing which Tsukune found truly adorable about Moka. Even after the past thirty years of marriage, she still blushed around him like they were high school sweethearts. "Yes, Moka dear, I'm all set for bed" Tsukune replied kissing her gently on the lips.

Her voice whispered once more in his ear. "Good, because I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's that folks. Again, I'm not sure why I wrote this, and I get the bizarre feeling it isn't very good, but I'd still like to hear what you think. Oh and your free to criticize that I didn't write a very… detailed description of what happened, but that's just not how I write scenes like this. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. Best Regards!


End file.
